Ragnarok Chronicles
by Sakura Martinez
Summary: [Based on the Anime, Manga and Game] Roan and Yuffa have been through a lot in their lives together. But what is this adventure waiting for them? Is there something about Roan that he himself do not know? Read and find out. Chap2 up!
1. Default Chapter

A Ragnarok the Animation Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: This is my first Ragnarok fanfic, I hope you guys like it. It's base on the animation and a little from the manga and the game. Well, enough chit-chat, here's the first chapter, enjoy!

Ragnarok Chronicles Silver Story

Chapter 1: The Swordsman from Prontera

_The choice between two things. The forked road that every person brought into the world must eventually face. A cross road. Whichever path they choose, they lose something. Whichever path they choose, they are unable to find happiness. But are there really only two paths to a forked road? _

Prontera, the capital of the kingdom, Valsug. It was almost spring, and the highly anticipated festival on Rune-Midgard was just a week away, the 'Festival of the goddess' as it had been known in Prontera was now the talk of the whole city.

Being the capital of the kingdom, it was just a plain sight so early in the morning that there are already people all over the city – much more in the square, normal citizens of the kingdom and adventurers from all over Midgard alike. It is for this reason that the shops there are opened well before the sun rises, you can guess how many hours of sleep the shopkeepers and merchants have left.

Amidst the crowd of Swordsmen, Knights, Crusaders, Archers, Hunters, Merchants, Blacksmiths, Accolytes, Priests, Mages, Magicians, Bards, Dancers – you name them, there was one swordsman who stood out from the rest of his class. He is the youngest of all the swordsmen there are, only sixteen years of age. When you even first look at him if he isn't wearing the swordman's usual clothing, you would just think of him as a normal citizen with no job whatsoever. Even when he is wearing the said clothing, there are only a few people who would even believe that he was already a swordsman. He had auburn hair and golden yellow eyes which were quite rare. His body was just a normal teenager's body, no bulging muscles or anything, he was a little bit skinny for his age and he wasn't that tall.

This young lad had only passed his swordsman test two days ago, and up until now, no matter how many people still don't believe that he had passed, he still have that smile of his plastered on his face. Everyone at the residential area of Prontera, and even the shopkeepers of the town now who this young man is, he isn't that brave a fellow and he hadn't done much. The only reason they knew him was because of the girl living with him and the girl's deceased brother and the fact that he and the girl is currently living in Prontera's residential area. His name is Roan.

Roan had been living with the girl for almost ten years now ever since the accident that occurred in Prontera. It was the accident that took a lot of lives, and that includes Roan and the girl's parents and the also her older brother. It was winter in the capital, and everyone was preparing to leave for Lutie for the annual Kingdom Christmas Party, it had been peaceful that everyone thought nothing could go wrong. That was when, all of a sudden, from the gates of Prontera, dozens upon dozens of monsters appeared – all with the intention to kill. The Pronteran Chivalry and all the other adventurers that were in Prontera, all those with the skill to fight flocked to stop the demonic onslaught of the monsters and Roan and Yuffa's parents were one of them.

It would seem as though the defenders would win the battle, for they managed to drive out most of the monsters that attacked the city. But then, a dark cloud of smoke appeared and from that dark cloud, the most powerful monster that was ever seen appeared, the king of monsters, Imperia appeared and killed all that opposed his minions. This included both Roan and Yuffa's parents. There was no one left to fight at that time, and Imperia had turned his eye on the two of them, that was when Yuffa's brother, who was a knight at that time appeared to protect both of them…but alas, he too fell before the king of monsters. Those who survived the onslaught had Keough, Yuffa's brother to thank, if it wasn't for him, then the hero that appeared to save them, the legendary Chaos, could not have arrived in time with his companions. Roan was lucky that he learned how to take care of himself at such a young age, for when his parents were out on their adventure, he would usually be alone to take care of himself or Keough and Yuffa would keep him company until their parents return. It was for this reason that Roan took it upon himself to take care of Yuffa, and for this reason also, that he vowed to protect her no matter what.

As it was Sunday that time, Roan was in charge of shopping for groceries and it was the very reason why he was up so early in the morning, walking on the streets of Prontera with a parcel full of groceries (which consist of three dozens of Yuffa's favorite fruit – the banana) which he was carrying in his arms.

"She could at least have come with me." Roan thought as he walked, "She was the one who wanted all these bananas."

It didn't take Roan that long to get to his house where both he and his childhood friend, Yuffa were both living in. When he got there, he saw Yuffa dressed in her Acolyte garment, which surprised the young swordsman.

Yuffa is of the same age as Roan, she has a blue hair and green eyes. She's a perfectly fit young woman, who many in the residential area likes. She maybe kind, but Roan knows not to make her angry for she could easily make you pay for it with her one of a kind slap.

"Why are you dressed up?" Roan asked as he saw her, "Are you going somewhere, Yuffa?"

"Don't tell me you forgot, Roan." Yuffa said.

"Forgot? Forgot about what?" Roan asked as he placed the parcel on the table and began to sort the groceries up.

"You promised to go to with me to the cementary." Yuffa reminded him, "I told you didn't I that I want to visit him?"

At this, Roan remembered his promise, "Oh, yeah…I remember now! But, why so early in the morning?"

"No apparent reason." Yuffa replied as she stood up and began to help Roan with his work, "I just…miss him."

At this, Roan stopped for a moment and looked over at Yuffa. He could not help but feel sorry for her, she lost not only her parents but her older brother as well, it was worst than his case.

"Alright, after we finish things here I'm going to get change then we'll go visit Keough, okay?" Roan said.

At this, Yuffa nodded, "Thanks Roan."

Five minutes have passed and the two finally finished sorting things up. As Roan had said, he went to his room and as quickly as he could, change into his Swordsman's clothing for he wore his normal clothes and even though they were only going to the cementery, Roan decided to bring along with him his sword.

After another five minutes, Roan descended from his room ready. When he did, Yuffa noticed the sword which hanged on his belt.

"What's with the sword?" Yuffa asked.

"I'm a swordsman, I always carry a sword." Roan replied with a grin, then he noticed something at Yuffa's back, "Besides, I should be asking you why you're carrying your flail."

"I just want to." Yuffa replied sternly, "Besides, even though it's almost been ten years and nothing has happened…it's always best to be prepared."

Roan nodded, but just before they went outside he told her, "You know Yuffa, you shouldn't worry about fighting…leave that to me. I promise you didn't I, that I will take care of you?"

"And what should I do then? Hide?" Yuffa asked with a scowl, "I didn't become an Acolyte just to do that, you know."

"I know that." Roan said with a smile, "Besides, I didn't told you to hide, did I? What I meant was, I'll fight for you and in turn you'd support me with your magic. It's team work."

Yuffa didn't say anything to this, she just nodded and smiled which was enough for Roan. And with those said, the two began to walk towards the cementary.

It took them a while to get to their destination with all the people which made it hard to walk for no matter how wide the streets of Prontera was, it was still packed with different people from different walks of life. When they got to the cementary though, they were surprised to see someone standing infront of Keough's gravestone.

"Do you know that guy, Yuffa?" Roan asked.

"No, I haven't seen him before." Yuffa replied.

The man which stood in front of Keough's gravestone was perhaps in his late forties, he had a long flaming hair which was tied behind his back and much to their surprise, have the same color of eyes as Roan. By the sword he was carrying and by how he stands, Roan and Yuffa could tell that he was a warrior, but what job class, they have no idea.

"You're brother was a brave man." The man said, "But if only he had been strong enough to hold on for three more minutes, then he would have survived."

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say, mister!" Roan said, "Besides, we don't even know who you are."

"Oh, I'm very sorry about the lack of introductions." The man said, "Just call me…Kyle."

"Mister Kyle, what did you mean when you said if my brother could only have hold on for three more minutes then he would have survive?" Yuffa asked.

"Yuffa…" Roan was about to say something when the man, Kyle answered her query.

"If your brother could have hold on for that long, then the legendary Chaos and his companions would have arrived just in time." Kyle replied, "They would have helped him fight Imperia off."

"How did you know that three minutes was all he needed to survive?" Roan asked, "We couldn't even tell how long it was before Chaos appeared."

"That," Kyle said as he began to walk away from them replied, "is something to be discussed for another day."

And before they know it, Kyle had vanished amongst the crowd.

"What's up with that guy?" Roan asked, "He could have said it some other way. Are you alright Yuffa?"

"I'm fine, Roan." Yuffa replied, "I don't really mind what he said…but, it somehow rings to me as the truth."

And with that, Yuffa sat down on the grass patched ground in front of her brother's grave, Roan remained standing though. He was used to this by now, and though he would not like to admit it and listen to what the people were saying, he knew that they had the same thought that Kyle had, that three more minutes and Keough would have survived. He could not help but admire Yuffa, though she too could hear what the people was saying, she didn't got mad at them or told them to have even a bit of respect towards her brother instead of saying that 'if only he was stronger' line all the time. Whenever he asked her about it when he gets the chance, she would just tell him that the people are probably as sorry as they are for the lost of her brother, he was one of the strongest willed knights around.

It was already noon and still Yuffa was there silently talking with her brother, and Roan was still standing beside her.

"Yuffa?" Roan whispered over to her as he kneeled beside her, "Yuffa, it's already noon. We should go back home now, I still haven't cooked any lunch for us."

At this, he placed his hand over Yuffa's shoulder, Yuffa in turn, grabbed his hand which caused him to blush. He always does so when Yuffa holds his hand, even when they were still little up until now, he hasn't got used to it.

They stayed like that for one whole minute until Yuffa let go of his hand and stood up.

Turning around, she smiled at Roan as she said, "Okay Roan, let's go home."

Meanwhile, as Roan and Yuffa were walking back to the house. Somewhere in Prontera, a Swordsman, who is a little bit older than Roan was running, searching with excitement for someone as he called that 'someone's' name.

"ROAN!" The swordsman called as he ran, "ROAN! Oh man, where could you be? It has finally opened - The White Cave!"

To be continued…

A/N: Well, there. I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think of this fanfic - in other words, please review. With that said, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out. Take care everyone, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A Ragnarok the Animation Fanfic

By Haru Glory

A/N: Here is the next chapter of this story. Please enjoy.

Ragnarok Chronicles Silver Story

Chapter 2: The Cave and Its Dweller

_The choice between two things. The forked road that every person brought into the world must eventually face. A cross road. Whichever path they choose, they lose something. Whichever path they choose, they are unable to find happiness. But are there really only two paths to a forked road? _

Roan and Yuffa managed to get back to their house faster, both were hungry and can't wait to eat some grub. The moment that they have returned, Roan went directly to the kitchen to prepare their meal. It took a while until Roan managed to cook something edible for both of them. For Yuffa, her favorite dish – Chicken and Fruit Salad and for himself, Roan cooked five pieces of meat, which was for him enough as the Chicken and Fruit Salad was to Yuffa.

Yuffa took her first bite of the salad which was prepared specially for her, after the first bite; she was surprised of the taste…

"I'm impressed, Roan," she said, "You're getting better and better each day."

"What are you talking about Yuffa?" Roan asked, surprised at what he just heard from Yuffa, "I cooked that the same way I cooked all the other times you wanted that bizarre dish. Besides, by what you said you sounded like you're telling me that my previous dishes didn't taste good."

"I didn't say that," Yuffa retorted, once again they have begun to argue, "I said you're improving."

"That you did," Roan countered, "and that also means that MY cooking skill is not even enough to satisfy your taste buds. That also means that MY cooking is not good, which is in fact better than YOUR cooking."

"Now, you're the one saying that the food that I cook doesn't taste good!" Yuffa shouted as her face puffed which could only mean one thing, she was angry.

"Compared to my cooking, yes, that's exactly what I meant by what I said." Roan said, trying to test how far he could go before Yuffa would hit him on the head with whatever she could get her hands on.

"Now that is going way too far, Roan!" Yuffa said as she pounded both of her hands on the table causing a loud 'thud', "Besides, how can you tell when I have only cooked three times since I lived with you?"

"I think I can answer that one." Came a voice from the entrance of the kitchen where the dinning table was placed.

Roan and Yuffa were surprised to hear that voice, and they knew very well of whom it belonged, they both turned their heads towards the entrance and sure enough, it was whom they thought it to be…

He had a blonde hair and green eyes, a bit taller than Roan and his body was a lot more muscular in built compared to that of the young Swordsman, and like Roan, he was wearing the official clothing of those under that particular job class.

"Millardo!" The two exclaimed.

"What are you doing here and why are you all sweaty?" Roan asked.

"Well, what do you expect?" the young man named Millardo replied, "You don't expect me to look cool and fresh after running around the whole city looking for the two of you."

"Looking for us?" Yuffa asked, returning to her calm self, "Why? Do you need something?"

"Not exactly," the swordsman replied, "I just thought you'd like to hear the news."

"The news?" Roan asked just before Yuffa did, "What news."

"You guys know of the cave down south of here, right?" Millardo asked.

"You mean the White Cave?" Yuffa asked, "That's the cave who's ice never melts even during spring and summer. The cave sealed with a very thick ice, right?"

"Well, not anymore." Millardo said as he took a seat, "The ice that's blocking and stopping us from getting in has melted, we can go and explore it anytime now."

"The ice has melted, but that haven't happened in a long time. The last adventurer to set foot in that place was the legendary, Chaos, right?" Roan said remembering all that he has learned from the Swordsmen Guild, "Since when has it melted, Millardo?"

"Just now." Millardo replied, "I just happen to pass by on the cave on my way back to town after training, that's when I saw some people crowded in there and learned that the ice has melted."

"Then there are already a lot of adventurers there." Yuffa said as she took another spoon full of her favorite salad.

"Not really," Millardo said, "The only people there were scientist and scholars trying to figure out what the hell caused the ice to melt after so long. And if we head there right now, we might be the first one to get whatever treasure is in there. So what do you guys say, wanna come along?"

"Come along with you inside the cave?" Roan asked, it wasn't a bad idea, but the thought of strong monsters lurking the cave scared him, "Is it safe?"

At this, Millardo laughed, "That's not something I was expecting a swordsman to say. But just so you know, going in there and defeating some of the monsters WILL help other adventurers and make their life easier."

At this, Yuffa perked up.

Millardo knew that he was on the right track of taking the two young adventurers with him into the cave, so he continued on, "Hey Yuffa, you're an Acolyte, right?"

"What does this have to do with that?" Roan asked, not getting where the conversation would end up.

"Well, isn't it an acolyte's job to help other people?" Millardo asked, "And if we go and venture into that cave and destroy even a few strong monsters, that would be enough to help low experienced travelers and help the scholars trying to study the cave too."

At that, Yuffa stood up and declared, "That's it, we're going with Millardo, Roan!"

Roan could not believe what he had just heard. And Millardo could not help but grin giving himself a pat on the back. He had always knew what weakness the strong-willed Yuffa had and that was helping people, which she does a lot, willingly.

Yuffa ran up to her room after emptying her plate, and she immediately prepared for the journey which they have all agreed should be done immediately. It took an hour and a half for Yuffa and the two other boys to prepare for their things. They brought potions ranging from green, orange, red, yellow, blue and white some herds of the same different variety a couple of butterfly wings just in case they have no choice but to escape. With all their stuff prepared they all set out to the White Cave with Roan carrying all of Yuffa's things as always and Millardo carrying the other stuff.

Along their way to the said cave, they have fought against Porings, Poporings, Fabres, Toads, Lunatics and some more weak monsters. Roan and Millardo were of course the ones actually dealing the damage while Yuffa would heal them when she thinks they need some healing.

Three hours of non stop walking and fighting later, the three adventurers finally arrived at the large opening of their destination, the White Cave.

"Are you guys sure that we won't get in trouble for entering that place?" Roan asked, he still wasn't sure if this whole thing was such a good idea.

"Quit being such a baby, Roan." Millardo said, "We're not going to do anything wrong, we're just going to explore the place a bit, kill some monsters and find whatever treasure could be found in this place."

"So, that's what you we're really after." Roan said.

"What?" Millardo asked, "It's part of being an adventurer, taking all the treasures that could be found, right Yuffa?"

"Whatever you boys are talking about." Yuffa replied, she was already tired to even join an argument as small as that.

"Millardo, I think we should rest up a bit." Roan said, "I'm tired and so is Yuffa. We won't be able to fight efficiently if we're all tired."

"I have to agree with Roan, Millardo." Yuffa said as she sat down under the shade which was caused by the mountain blocking the afternoon rays of the sun.

"Alright then, whatever you two say." Millardo replied.

And with that, Roan, Millardo and Yuffa all took an hour rest before they all continued on inside the cave. Inside the cave, they were all expecting some really strong enemies who don't want to be disturbed by the outside world. Instead, they we're all surprised – and in Roan's case, relieved, to see what kind of enemies they we're going to fight with: Ambermites, Ansters, Caramels, Deniros, Eclipses, Farmiliars, and much to the annoyance of Yuffa Thief Bugs and Kukres.

"Why is it everywhere we go there are these disgusting bugs lurking around?" Yuffa asked, annoyed and at the same time almost to tears.

"What do you expect, this is a dark and damp place, Kukres and Thief Bugs like that kind of places." Millardo said, "We're lucky there isn't more of their kind in here."

"Not only that," added Roan, who was beginning to become calm, "the enemies here are not hard to defeat at all, if this keeps on going, we might find whatever it is Millardo is looking for and be out of here."

"I can't believe this guy managed to become a Swordsman the way he's acting." Millardo whispered over to Yuffa.

"I guess that's one of the mysteries of this world that we can never find out the answer." Yuffa said with a laugh.

Soon, they found a staircase leading deeper in the cave, of course they took the staircase. Nothing much happened other than more battles and even some more battles and climbing down several more sets of staircases.

It must have been almost two hours since they've begun their trek inside the cave, and finally, they arrived in front of a weird looking opening. The sides of the large opening that could well be a door had some weird runes on them, or weird writings, these runes were what drew the attention of the three adventurers.

"I wonder from what culture these runes are." Roan said as he along with his two other companions examined the said runes, "I don't think we studied them."

"I don't even think we've seen them before." Yuffa said.

At this Millardo nodded, then he took something out from his pocket, "Luckily, I brought this along with me."

Yuffa and Roan looked over at Millardo and saw what it was he was holding.

"'A Book on Runes and How to Translate Them'?" Yuffa read, "Where did you get that and what made you bring that along?"

Millardo grinned, "Well I had a feeling we'll be coming across some weird runes in here so I took the liberty of going to the library and borrowing this."

"So, what does it say?" Roan asked.

"Hold on a second." Replied Millardo as he scanned from page to the other searching for the rune that was engraved on the entrance.

After several minutes of scanning from pages to pages, Millardo finally found something about the rune.

"It says here that that rune is from the Ancient World's time." Millardo read, "Runes which have been, most of the time, found as a warning."

"As a warning?" both Yuffa and Roan asked in unison.

Millardo nodded, "I think we can translate what these runes say…"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Yuffa asked.

Several seconds of silence followed after which, Millardo began to translate those that were engraved on the entrance.

"Enter those who wish to seek their destiny." Millardo translated the first line.

"Well, I think it's more of an invitation than a warning." Roan said.

"Hold on, that's just the first line, the second line says, 'the White One here lies'." Millardo said.

"The White One here lies?" Yuffa asked, "What does that suppose to mean?"

"'Enter those who wish to seek their destiny; the White One here lies'?" Roan repeated, "What kind of inscription is that? The first one is the only thing that makes sense. I wonder who this 'White One' is."

"Well, if you're THAT curious, there's only one way to find out." Millardo said as he stood up and pocketed the book, "Let's go inside."

"What?" Roan asked, surprised, "Are you serious?"

"Well, you're the one who wants to know more about this White One, what better way to do so than to go and see for ourselves." Millardo replied, "Besides, I don't know about you guys, but I'm curious about my destiny."

"I'm curious as well." Yuffa said standing up, "Well, are you coming with us, Roan?"

"Do I have a choice?" Roan asked as he too stood up.

"Oh, shut up Roan," Yuffa said annoyed once again at Roan's reply, "Think of this as part of your training on becoming as strong a swordsman as my brother."

And so, the three youths entered the opening, all were curious of who this 'White One' the inscription says is. The moment they entered, they were surprised to see the inside of this opening. Everything from the left to right to the ceiling and the floor was made of crystal, clear, shinning crystal.

"This is…awesome!" Millardo exclaimed, "This is more than what I suspected, a lot more!"

"This place it's warm and so beautiful, compared to the previous floors and rooms that we have entered." Yuffa gasped as they continued to walk down the great crystallized hall that they found themselves in.

"Yeah." Roan nodded in agreement, "Who would have ever thought that a place like this existed somewhere near Prontera?"

They continued on walking, Millardo making a mental note to take a few large diamonds with him on their way back. As they neared the end of the hall, they all began to have an odd feeling that somebody or something was watching them.

"I don't think we're alone in this place." Roan said as he placed his hands on the hilt of his sword, ready to take it out at any sign of danger.

"You've felt that too?" Millardo asked, "Ever since we've entered this place…I have that same weird feeling."

Just then, Yuffa stopped dead on her tracks. She was looking up at something and her whole body was shaking. The boys didn't immediately notice this, but when they did, they of course, became worried of her.

"Yuffa, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Roan asked, with a worried tone.

Yuffa did not reply.

"Hey, are you hungry or something? Or maybe you're tired?" Millardo asked, "Hey, Yuffa come on, what's wrong?"

Yuffa still did not day a word, she was still shaking, to answer their query she pointed right in front of them for she noticed something that was using the environment to hide himself.

Roan and Millardo turned around to see what it was that Yuffa saw. And when they did saw _it_, they understood why Yuffa was so frightened.

It had silvery white (not to mention humongous) body covered in fur of the same color, fangs as sharp as can be. It was probably ten feet tall or even taller. It's wings were stretched out and wide that his whole body seemed to reach from where it stood to the entrance where Roan and his companions entered. And what was more frightening, was the fact that the beast was glaring at them. As it did, it let out a loud thunderous roar that echoed through the place.

The moment the gigantic creature roared, Roan and Millardo immediately drew their swords and jumped right in front of Yuffa in a protective stance, ready to do whatever is necessary to ensure her safety…

To be continued…

A/N: There, I think that should be long enough. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Well, please remember to review this. Well, this is Haru Glory saying "PEACE" and signing out. See yah!


End file.
